Virtually any non-trivial computer system includes a data backup and data recovery sub-system. These backup systems normally perform the required backups on a particular schedule and place the backup files on a particular media in a particular location, and the data is retained for a particular period of time. For example, the backup of data on a particular system may be done on a weekly basis, and the backup may be to a tape media that is then stored offsite in a secure location for a year.
The approaches described in this background section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this background section.